My Friend Is My Enemy
by XenoXx
Summary: The Aura and Embrace tribes have been enemies for generations, so when Nail, a Riolu and Ken, a Kirlia become best friends the two boys must keep their friendship a secret from their tribes. But their friendship is discovered and leads to major problems. Inspired by "One Stormy Night".


**Hello everyone! So yet another story that I'm working on. I literally thought of this story just today. God this is annoying. I think I should ask someone to help me. Hehe. Anyway, for this story I'm doing something different. I won't spoil it for you, you'll have to find out for yourselves. Yes, it is inspired by "One Stormy Night". If you haven't watched it, then do so. I loved it. It's about a goat and a wolf becoming friends. Oh yeah, it's also an anime movie.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unlikely Beginning

In any reality, the greatest friendships often come from the unlikeliest of friends. Like a hawk and a snake, or a goat and a wolf. In _this_ reality, it's a Riolu and a Kirlia.

The Aura and Embrace tribes have been enemies for countless generations. In order to maintain a peaceful life, rules were put in place for both tribes. Apart from political terms, no one is allowed to interact with other tribes members. Anyone caught doing so will be punished according to the Chief. Anyone caught entering the other tribe's borders will be punished according to their own Chief, if they are not captured first. Harbouring a member of the other tribe is punishable by banishment. Treason is punishable by death. Both Chiefs agreed to these rules, and have remained this way since the end of the first war. Although there are rules about the borders, there are neutral zones outside the borders of each tribe where anyone is allowed to go.

As Ken the Kirlia walked up Treetop Hill, a red scarf around his neck and a picnic basket in hand, he smiled as the feeling of the wind soothed him. The trees around the hill swayed gently, as if dancing in rhythm to the wind's harmonic tune. Ken's silver eyes shimmered in wonder as he looked over the beautiful land from atop the hill. The view was beautiful and seemed to call out to him. He set his basket down before opening it and grabbing out a few berries. Sitting down below the tree he began to happily eat his most favourite treat, enjoying the ever so peaceful atmosphere. This was one of the many times Ken got to enjoy this peaceful moment. To him nothing was better than this.

Finishing off the rest of the berries and closing the basket, he laid on his back and let his calm mind put him even further at ease. He listened to the wind's humming and howling. That was until he heard something, or someone, in the distance. It sounded like they were screaming, but where was it coming from. He sat up and looked around, but there was not a Pokemon to be seen. That's when he realised he screaming was coming from above him, and getting ever closer and louder. As he looked up, a Pokemon came crashing through the leaves of the tree. Ken didn't get a good look at the Pokemon before it landed on top of him.

A moment later and Ken lazily opened his eyes. His sight a little fuzzy from the wind being taken out of him, thanks to that Pokemon from the sky. His vision cleared and as his eyes focused on the Pokemon on top of him, fear began to sink in. It was a Riolu! Ken yelled in panic and pushed the Riolu off before cowering away towards the tree. The Riolu stood up, hunched over and rubbing his head in pain.

"Hey! Be careful would ya," He ordered. His voice was serious and sounded cocky, which opposed Ken's gentle voice. Ken couldn't speak, only shake in fear. The Riolu opened his yellow eyes meeting Ken's silver ones. "A Kirlia?" The Riolu questioned in interest.

"Please don't hurt me," Ken pleaded with fear in his voice.

"Relax," The Riolu said while stretching his back, "I'm not going to hurt you." Ken stopped shaking but his eyes still retained fear in them.

"So you're not going to tie me up and use me as a punching bag?" Ken asked. The Riolu looked at Ken with shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What!? No! What in Arceus' name gave you that idea!?" He yelled. Ken gently shook again due to the Riolu's yelling.

"M-My friend told me that's… that's what Lucarios in Riolus do. They tie us up and… use us as p-punching bags," Ken said, his voice stuttering. The Riolu began to laugh hysterically before calming down and wiping away his joy filled tears.

"O-Oh my Arceus, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard." The Riolu walked up to Ken and held his paw out. "I really am _not_ going to hurt you. My name's Nail," He greeted. Ken hesitantly took Nail's paw and slowly shook it.

"K-Ken." Without warning Nail pulled Ken up, almost making him fall onto the Riolu. Nail's smile was friendly and Ken knew that he meant no harm. "We could get into serious trouble for this," Ken said. Nail chuckled lightly.

"Not if no one finds out."

* * *

The two Pokemon walked down the hill, smiling as they talked to each other. Nail held his paw behind his head while Ken held the basket in both hands.

"How on earth did you get into the sky?" Ken asked amusedly. Nail chuckled again.

"Well to be honest, I wanted to see if I could tame an Aerodactyl," Nail said as he hopped over a small rock, "Clearly it didn't go as planned." The two laughed together, followed by a moment of silence.

"Sorry about shoving you," Ken said. Nail looked at him with a smile.

"Heh. That's okay. Thanks for cushioning my fall." Ken looked at him with an eyebrow raised, finding his playful rudeness mildly amusing. "Sorry for falling on you," Nail said, looking at where he was going. Ken did the same.

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be," Ken admitted. Nail had a look of interest on his face. The fact that what Ken said shouldn't have surprised him, but for some reason it did.

"Why is that?"

Ken shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I always imagined the Aura Tribe being a bunch of fighting obsessed brutes or something." He quickly looked at Nail with apologetic eyes, "Oh- no offence," Ken added. Nail put a friendly paw on Ken's shoulder, making the Kirlia flinch slightly in surprise.

"No offence taken," Nail reassured, "The way we fight is actually based almost entirely around our aura." This fact made Ken peak with interest.

"'Aura'?" Ken questioned. Nail nodded while taking his paw off of Ken's shoulder.

"That's right. It's kinda like how you use your psychic powers. Everything and everyone has aura, and we're the only ones that can manipulate it to fight," Nail explained. "Pretty cool huh?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah. That's awesome." The two walked from the clearing and into a patch of trees. The sunlight occasionally disappeared behind the leaves of the trees and sent sunbeams down through the trees.

"Today's been a good day so far hasn't it?" Ken asked happily.

"Certainly has. I'm glad I made a new friend," Nail replied. The two smiled at each other before Nail smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh shoot! I just realised I've got to get back to my tribe or they'll start worrying," He said in realisation. Ken looked at Nail with a saddened expression.

"Aww. And I really liked hanging out with you," Ken complained. Nail found this somewhat cute. "Do you think we could meet again?"

"Yeah, sure. How about at that tree at midday?" Nail suggested. Ken regained his smile and nodded.

"Absolutely," Ken replied with joy, "I'll see you tomorrow." Nail smiled.

"See ya," He said, waving and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Nail had returned home to his tribe. The Aura Tribe's territory was located at the base of Mt Aura, mostly consisting of rocky areas; some crevices, grassy environments and forests here and there, but mostly spires and caves. Nail jumped down from rock to rock, being careful not to fall until he landed in front of the cave he called home. As he walked into the empty cave and sat down he felt the loneliness hit.

"I'm home, nobody in particular," He said grimly.

His parents had both passed away when he was young, died in a landslide. Ever since then he's had no one to comfort him, no one to be there for him…

"Hello my friend!" …except for Blue. The female Riolu poked her head around the corner, making Nail smile and giggle.

"Hello Blue," Nail greeted, "How have you been?" Blue skipped along as she entered the cave, her blue scarf trailing along behind her like it was dancing and her blue eyes seemingly glowing.

"I've been great, thanks. What about you?" She asked, skipping up to him.

"Just fine." Blue stood behind him and put her paws on Nail's shoulders.

"Come on, don't be like that." She hugged him from behind, "Don't be sad. Be happy for me," She said as she squeezed him. Blue had been Nail's friend for a long time now, she was always there for when he needed help. She even trains Nail sometimes. Nail couldn't help but notice the scarf she wore.

"Hey Blue, how long have you had that scarf for?" Nail asked. Blue stopped hugging him and quickly took the scarf off.

"Oh yeah! This is for you." She handed the scarf to him, the scarf hanging from her paws. Nail politely took it from her, making sure not to drop it.

"Thank you Blue. That's very kind of you," He said as he began to wrap it around his neck. It was made from soft fabric and made his neck feel comfortably warm.

"No need to thank me," Blue said as she stood in front of him, crouching down so she was eyes level with him. Nail slowly brushed a paw along the scarf before looking at Blue.

"Hey Blue, I'm sorry, but I'd like to spend some time alone. Ya know, to meditate," Nail said. Blue happily nodded and skipped out of the cave before turning around.

"Bye bye." She then left without another word. Nail laid back onto the stone floor and began to think about Ken.

" _He's an odd Kirlia,"_ He thought, _"I'm sure most other Kirlias wouldn't be so kind to a Riolu."_ His mind kept on wandering. _"He's got a kind personality, no doubt about that; but he also seems modest and quiet."_ He smiled. _"I'm sure we'll get along quite well."_

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm very excited to write further chapters of this and hopefully get more fans.**

 **Remember to review. See you all next time, XenoX out!**


End file.
